Secrets Soon Tell All
by Delicate.Song.Bird
Summary: Enjoying her summer away from Hogwarts something happens to Hermione that will change her life forever. Secrets that have been hidden for a long time start to come to the surface. Severus Snape notices something is off with the "Insufferable Know It All" and is determined to find out what it is. Draco seems a bit off . And wait, what happened to Lily Potter at Godric's Hollow? AU.
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone! So this is my second official time writing a fanfiction story! This is kind of the same story that I had posted last year. But I decided to take it down after noticing some major grammar issues and some other errors. That being said I have changed some things in the story and hope that everyone likes it!:-)

A major thanks to my wonderful betas! You are just amazing with helping make sure that this story can be as perfect as it can be!

Please be sure to give me some feedback and reviews! I would love to know what you all think and what I can do to better improve the story!

Also, the characters that are from the Harry Potter series belong to the amazing J.K Rowling! All other names used in this story belong to me! :-)

Prologue

It was a nice, warm fall night in Godric's Hallow. The leaves on the trees have just started to change colors. Right down the road from an old church was the Potters' house.

Lily was finishing up clearing off the plates from the table while Harry sat in his high chair, amused by a book with moving illustrations. In the living room, James was seated in an armchair close to the fireplace reading the Daily Prophet.

"Well, I always new good old Snivellus would amount to something like this," James grumbled as he snorted while reading the Daily Prophet. It had been a rather long day and he had not had the time to read through it earlier that morning. He had been with his friends working on some skills to get ready for the war.

"What are you on about now?" Lily sighed, coming from the kitchen with Harry in her arms. She sat down in the couch opposite of James' chair, an oak wood coffee table between them.

"Sources say here that muggles were attacked by Death Eaters at a local park in London."

Lily rolled her eyes while gently putting the little boy on the floor and sitting on the couch. She reached over to the coffee table, took a toy of a wizard flying on a broom, and handed it to Harry. The little boy giggled and started to play with it. James observed his son and a small smile formed on his lips.

"How do you know that Severus was involved?" Lily asked James. "You do realize how many Death Eaters there actually are."

James took a deep breath, taking his focus from his son to his wife. "Well, for one, the muggles that they attacked were not all muggles. One of them was actually a witch from America who was here visiting some family. She claims that she was pushed by one of the Death Eaters and saw black hair fall the hood of his cloak. Not just that, but apparently the same Death Eaters had and I quote 'midnight black eyes,"

"She claimed," Lily laughed. "Honestly, James, that does not make it certain. For crying out loud it could have been Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry started to crawl towards the stairs. His toy had made its way up the staircase.

"No, my sweetheart, not up there," said Lily as she rushed over to the child, picked him up, and kissed his cheek. She took a look at the clock that was on top of the fireplace and noticed that it was getting time for Harry to be put to bed.

"Wait a second, " said James, standing up and going over to the two before they went upstairs. "You really think he is still Mr. Innocent? This must be a joke." After all that the man had done, James could not see why she would want anything to do with Snape.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Did those words even come out of my mouth?"

"Why must you always insist on defending him? You know the type of people he was always around in school. Not even to mention what he called you." James shrugged. "It just doesn't make sense to me. Are you not upset over everything that he's done?"

"Of course I'm upset. Any person with a spike of humanity would be," She glanced down and noticed that Harry had started to fall asleep in her arms. "Can we please just stop talking about this? I have to put Harry to bed, and no matter how many times we talk about this, you honestly just don't seem to understand."

James gave her a confused look. "Last I checked, I was trying to understand all of this. Which is why I asked you about it in the first place."

Lily sighed and started to walk up the stairs to head to the nursery. "I'm so tired of having this argument with you, James. It seems like every time Severus is mentioned by anyone, you want to start in about things you just do not understand."

"Don't understand?"

"Yes, since I have explained my reasoning to you over a million times," she stressed.

She walked up the stairs, turned left into the nursery, then placed the child inside the crib. The nursery had a crib on the far wall away from the door with a window just above. On the other side of the room sat a rocking chair, a changing table, and a chest of toys.

Lily leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's forehead. "Goodnight, my darling boy."

Harry gurgled something, then rolled on his side.

James followed her up the stairs and leaned against the doorframe arms crossed over his chest. "Yes, and every time you have explained it, you alway end up sticking up for the man. I want to discuss this now."

"Bloody hell, James, will you just please give it a rest," she snapped. "Look, I'm not defending him. I just don't believe he is as bad as people say."

"People have the right to say what they want. Just look at who he was always hanging around with at school. Remember how he got awfully close to Malfoy and the rest of those no-good Slytherins?"

Lily didn't respond, just rubbed her temples. She glanced over to make sure that Harry was still sleeping, which thankfully he was.

He sighed. "How many people does he have to kill and torture for you to see who he truly is?"

"You have no proof that he has done any of that stuff," Lily replied. "Besides you did your fair share of bullying at school if I can recall."

"Yeah," James laughed. "But by your standards of proof, we also have no proof of anything those Death Eaters do."

"James, I'm so sorry," said Lily softly. "But no matter what he has done I will always have a small place in my heart for him. You never knew the good person he used to be. I still hang on to those memories every day. He is my friend, and you should not forget the fair share of torment you did to him while in school."

James's eyes were cold. "I do not want him mentioned any more in this house. I have no idea how he has brainwashed you, but I do not like it one bit."

Lily breathed in and exhaled slowly. "Fine, whatever you say. I'm done with this. Just remember that you are the one who started this whole thing in the first place."

She pushed past him and out of the room to head back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her.

"I'm going for a walk to get some air. Please don't follow me. I just need some space for a few minutes."

"Look, I didn't mean for what I said to come out so cold or heartless." James reached for her arm. "I just do not like it when you always defend him. Like he is the good guy."

Lily jerked out of James's grasp. "Save it, okay, James," she yelled, now angry. "You say you don't mean for it to come out cold but it does – every single time. No matter what I say or do, you will always feel this way. I will be back later." She walked out the door and made her way down their driveway.

She could hear him calling her name in the distance. But she didn't care one bit. As she was walking she couldn't seem to help the tears that started to fall. She furiously wiped them away. She smiled at people as they passed her not wanting them to stare at her crying. Some were couples taking a night stroll, while others had just finish doing some grocery shopping.

She turned down a side street and walked past the old church down the road. Next to the church was a new grocery store that had just opened up not that long ago. In between both places there was small alley with several dumpsters at its end.

"Lily?" a voice hissed quietly from the alley as she went by.

She stopped and turned to see where the voice came from. Several people walked past, giving her annoyed looks for stalling in the middle of the sidewalk. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw movement in the alleyway.

"Who is there?" she questioned, realizing now how stupid it was for her to leave without a wand. I mean they are in the middle of war right now!

The voice sighed in annoyance. "After all these years, you honestly can't recognize my voice?"

Her green eyes went wide. "Severus?" she gasped, looking around really fast to make sure no one else was there. "Are you alone?"

"Of course. Well, at least, for now," he stated. "Look – there is something I must tell you."

Lily stood frozen, still in shock. People continued to give her strange looks as they walked by, although some also chose to ignore her stationary form.

Severus moaned. "We obviously do not have all night. Would you please stop gapping around like a fish so we can talk?"

Lily shook her head. "How are you here?"

"Come here and I will tell you."

She looked at him, uneasy. "You're really alone?"

Severus stepped to the edge of the alleyway so she could see him in the streetlights. He put his hands up as if he was going to surrender. "I promise I'm alone. No one else is with me. May we please talk?"

She sighed and hesitantly walked into the alleyway, he followed her down to the very end to make sure that no one could see or hear them. Severus stood on one side while Lily the other. She crossed her arms and started to rub them with her hands. The weather had started to grow colder later at night.

"What do you need?" she asked bluntly. She was really not in the mood to deal with him. She was shocked just to see him, much less carry on a conversation with him. They had not spoken to one another in months. She knew that he was for certain a Death Eater. They have had a conversation before about the matter. Which had ended in her storming off and leaving him to feel guilty for the decisions he has made. She would never tell James – it would only make them fight more – but yes, she knew. Severus had made a poor choice and was now wishing that he could change his decision, but he knew that was impossible without being killed.

Lily noticed that Severus seemed more tense and tired than normal. He had large bags under his eyes and seemed to be just more on edge. Lily could read Severus's emotion more than most people.

"Severus?" she prompted, for he still had not answered her.

"To speak with you about the Dark Lord," he said finally.

Lily's face visibly paled. "What about him?"

Severus sighed. "There is no easy way to say this, so I will just come out with it. He seems to believe of a prophecy that speaks of a child born at the end of July. Though many details were not given, he speaks of finding the child and destroying it."

She stared at him in disbelief, trying to figure out ways they could have misheard the prophecy. "No. There has got to be a mistake."

She looked at him for any signs of this being a joke, but found none: Severus merely frowned and shook his head.

"Oh my gosh!" Suddenly feeling very sick, she leaned against the brick wall behind her as her legs crumpled to the ground. She took a deep breath. "What would make him think of Harry - I mean, there have to be other babies that were also born then – "

He started to take a few steps towards her. "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to talk about this," He glanced back out of the alley. " The Dark Lord has been sending Death Eaters here a lot lately."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You have got to be kidding?"

He shook his head and turned it to look at the end of the ally way. There were people who kept passing by. He began thinking about what could happen if Death Eaters were to find them right now.

"How does he know where we are located?" Lily started to freak out, bring him out of his trance. "Who would have told him?" At this point Lily became hysterical and started hyperventilating slowly moving backwards to lean against the wall.

Severus grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. "Breathe, Lily. He does not know for sure, only has suspicions. He has been sending his Death Eaters all across the country looking."

She let her head fall against the wall and looked up at the sky. She sighed when she saw it looked like it would start raining soon.

Lily snorted. "Is that suppose to be comforting news?"

She rubbed her face with her hands and started to rub her temples. This night was becoming much more of a pain in the arse than she would have liked.

"No, but we must leave. I do not want to risk getting caught." He started to look around again. There were now more dark clouds in the sky then before, which meant it would probably rain soon

"Now you think of this?" She raised an eyebrow as she started to slide down the wall.

"Sorry for having other things on my mind," he snarled, showing his own anxiety visibly for the first time that night before masking it again.

"Where do you want to go? I can't be anywhere near my house. I'm not ready to deal with James."

"Trouble in paradise?" he smirked. Even though he was worried as hell about what Voldemort was planning to do to her. Well not really her but her son. Which would hurt her if anything happened to him. However, even with all of that going through his mind, he still needs to hold on to some hope that she will want to be with him. That maybe she can see the kind of man James Potter truly is.

"It's complicated. Let's just go to your place."

"I suppose that could work," he replied, helping her to her feet.

"Ready?"

She nodded. Taking his arm, she felt cold air moving rapidly around her and closed her eyes. Once her feet met the ground, she let go of his arm and placed a hand over her forehead, her nausea returning.

"Don't tell me you have never Apparated before," he sneered.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's not like I do it every day of my life." She sighed. "Let's go – I need to sit."

Review to let me know what you think!:-) I would absolutely love to get your opinions!


	2. Summer's Coming to an End

**Hello everyone! So, I'm super excited that I already got so many likes and favorites already! *Jumps up and down*. So I decided to go ahead and post another chapter for you all! Now normally I will only post one chapter a week. I'm a senior in college, so that tends to take a bit out of me! But, there will be some weeks I will post two chapters:-). Enough of my yapping! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, the characters that are from the Harry Potter series belong to the amazing J.K Rowling! All other names used in this story belong to me! :-)**

**Review, Review, Review! Have I mentioned that I love your reviews? :-)**

"Hermione, darling, it's time to wake up." I felt a hand on my back shaking me.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, barely awake. I rubbed my eyes while lifting myself into a sitting position on the bed. My mother stared at me, amused.

"Almost seven. Your father and I are about to head to work."

"So why am I up this early?" I yawned while reaching to put my glasses on. "It's summer, I get to sleep in."

She laughed. "Yes, well, you have a lot that has to get done. Summer is almost over. You already had your time to sleep in."

"A lot to get done?" I questioned.

My mother moved around the bed to the window and drew back the curtains.

"Mom!" I screeched while shielding my eyes from the bright light. I peaked through my fingers to glare at her. "Was that really necessary?"

"Very," she grinned. "Now, I need you to go through the boxes in the attic and see if there is anything you want to keep. We are giving some of our old things away. Also, you need to start packing. You leave for the Burrow tomorrow."

I moved my soft pink comforter out of my way, and stood up to stretch a bit. "The Burrow already?"

She nodded.

I walked over to where I kept my house coat to put it on. "I guess I lost track of time. No worries, I will have everything done by tonight." I paused. "Well, I hope, anyways."

"Thank you." She walked over to me. "There are muffins and coffee downstairs. Go eat first, then worry about everything. Your father and I'd best be going before we are late." She quickly kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Love you!" I yelled.

"Love you, please make sure you do the attic," I heard her reply from downstairs. "There is more to do in a day than to just read."

I sighed a smile pulling at my face and looked out my window. It was very pretty today. No rain clouds in sight, just a clear blue sky. There were a few people running or riding bicycles for their morning exercise. As I looked out the window, I began deciding how I was going to do everything today. I figured I could do the attic last and pack everything first. I looked over to my desk where letters from Harry and Ron sat. I smiled, excited that I would finally get to see my two best friends. It had been harder to be away from them this summer given everything that happened at the Department of Mysteries just a few months ago. The war was coming and very soon. Knowing that just made it harder for me to stay away.

After looking over the letters again, I decided to start getting ready for the day. I walked into the adjoining bathroom. It was nice having my own bathroom and not having to share it with anyone.

I flipped the lights on and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to get to the right temperature, I went to brush my teeth and grab my contacts from the medicine cabinet, placing them on the side of the sink. My father and I had just re-decorated the bathroom a few years ago. It used to be all princesses and ballerinas, but that was from when I was little. So I decided to change things up a bit. I left one wall its original light pink and painted the other side hot pink with some white trim around it. The shower curtain was white and pink circles. I smiled as my eyes fell on the white handprints me and my father put on one of the walls. We fingerpainted our names right under the hands.

After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I went about drying my hair and getting some clothes. I eventually decided on just a pair of hot pink track shorts and a black cami. I figured I would not be going anywhere today, so I might as well be comfortable. I put my long dark brown hair in a messy bun and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed the many different kinds of muffins sitting on top of the island. I walked over and picked a chocolate chip one up while getting some coffee. This early in the morning I could use the extra sugar to help wake me up. The kitchen had an island in the middle with pots and pans hanging over it. There were four chairs in front of the island where we normally ate breakfast or lunch. Behind the island was the two door refrigerator and the dishwasher. The cabinets were done in a dark wood and the counters of granite. There was a dining room just left to where the kitchen was. That was where we ate dinner every night and on holidays.

I hopped on one of the stools and started to eat my breakfast. There was a paper on the counter that my father left open. I read through some local news articles and my mind drifted to Hogwarts. There was an article about a school that had a shooting recently. I thought about how horrible it must have been for the students there. Then I remembered everything that we have been through the last 5 years. I wondered how different everything was going to be this year. I jumped when I heard my phone ringing from upstairs. I grabbed my plate and coffee cup then placed them in the dishwasher and ran upstairs. Once back in my room, I saw my iPhone and noticed the caller ID read Lia.

Lia was a really close friend of mine from primary school. I went to a local public school before I started Hogwarts. I met Lia from the cheerleading team at the school. We stayed in touch even after I left for school in Scotland. I spent a good part of my summer catching up with her and some other friends while my parents were at work.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you busy?" she replied.

"Yes." I took this time to start looking for my trunk to pack.

"Damn! Like really busy?"

I laughed while swinging my truck on top of the bed. "Well, yeah. I'm packing and Mom wants me to go through some things in the attic."

I heard her sigh. "Man, I was going to see if you wanted to go shopping."

I grabbed some of my books from the top of the desk and gently placed them into my truck. I love my books too much to throw them around and abuse them. "Sorry girl, I would love to, but I really really need to get this stuff done done. I leave for Scotland tomorrow."

"What?" she yelled into the phone. I quickly pulled the phone from my ear; she was really loud. "But you have not even been here that long. Why do you need to leave so early?"

I put the phone on speaker and threw it on my pillow. "I've been here the whole summer," I replied. I reached into the back of my closet and started pulling out some of my school robes.

"Yeah, but it seems like you leave earlier and earlier every year," she whined.

I grabbed some more of my clothes and pictures, then placed them into the trunk. A frown forming on my face, I knew she was right. The past few years I always leave earlier because I go and stay at the Burrow now.

"I know," I said. "It sucks how much time flies and-."

Crash!

I jumped, dropping the shoes in my hands onto the floor.

"What was that?" Lia questioned.

"I'm not sure," I whispered while putting the phone off speaker. If there was someone in the house I certainly did not want them hearing me. "I'm going to go see if maybe it is my parents, they could have forgotten something. Hang on a second." I put the phone on mute and placed it into my pocket. I went down the stairs into the living room. Pass the maroon couch that made a U shape and had dark brown pillows on it. In the middle of the room was a black coffee table with two small shelves underneath. In front of the couch sat a fireplace that was surrounded by brick and had a shelve on top which held pictures. One of the pictures was knocked down and shattered all over the hardwood floor.

'How did that happen?' I thought looking around the room. It was quite and seemed like nobody was here.

"Okay, well that's just weird." I mumbled to myself.

Looking around one last time I went into the kitchen to retrieve a broom and dust pan. Once I'd cleaned up the glass, I grabbed the picture and frame, placing them on the kitchen counter. I'd forgotten Lia was on the phone and quickly pulled my cell from my pocket.

"Hey, sorry about that. A picture fell from the fireplace," I explained.

"How?" she questioned. "I thought you were the only home. Your parents are at work, right?"

I looked around the room, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than before. "Yeah, but hey, I will call or text you in a bit. I have to go look through some things in the attic. Plus, I could use a break from packing."

"Yeah, have fun with that. Love ya, and hope to hear from you soon!" she said.

"Love you too," I replied with a uneasy feeling in my stomach.

After I got off the phone, I went back downstairs into the living room and looked around. I didn't understand how that picture could have fallen. It was not like the window was open or anything, and the fan was not even on. For some reason I had this strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I glanced around a few more times then decided to make my way upstairs.

Walking up the stairs, I took the time to look at some of the pictures hanging on the wall of my parents and I. It was always a weird feeling knowing that I would be going to school and not see them until Christmas. If I even went home for Christmas this year.

I walked past my bedroom and towards the guest room. Right before you get to the door, there is a door that comes down from the ceiling that leads to the attic. I grabbed onto the string that hangs from the door and pulled it down, revealing a set of stairs. I made my way up the stairs and stopped at the top to turn on the light to the attic.

I looked around at all of the old boxes and junk, then walked over to the small window. I smiled as I looked down at our neighborhood. All the houses basically looked alike; you could see children playing in the street or in their yards. I remembered my friends and I always playing hide and seek around the neighborhood when we were younger.

I turned my head to look back around the attic. I began looking through the various boxes that were just laying around pretty much everywhere. It was very muggy up here and their was dust everywhere from it collecting on the old boxes. I kept having to deal with stupid spider webs on everything. I laughed to myself when I thought of how scared Ron was of spiders. I mean, it was not funny he is scared of them, but the memory from our third year defense class was great. I remembered him fighting the boggart (which turned into a huge spider) and putting skates on it.

"Ugh, why is there so much stuff?" I mumbled as I went through more and more boxes.

A lot of it was just junk from when I was little, such as old toys, movies, and games. There were also some old clothes from when I was younger. Once I looked through most everything I decided on keeping a few stuffed animals, movies, and books. I decided to forgo on keeping the clothes. By the time I had kids, they would be way out of style. Hell, they were way out of style for today's kids.

I stood up and made my way back to the door to head downstairs and start packing again. As I was walking I tripped on a old wooden board that was sticking out of the ground. I flinched as my knee hit the floor and got cut by a old nail sticking out.

"Damn, seriously?" I groaned.

I took a look at my knee and saw blood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm not going to lie: it bloody well hurt like hell. I stood up and glanced down at the half-upright board I tripped over, while keeping a hand on my knee. I tried to get the loose board to go down by stepping on it with my good leg. Finally giving up, I just figured I would tell Dad about it when he got home.

Just as I was walking away, I noticed something underneath the board. My eyebrows creased in confusion as I kneeled down and started to pull back the board. I was surprised when it came out so easily. I then noticed that there was a small black box just underneath. I took it out and opened the box. Noticing a bunch of papers and an envelope, my curiosity took over and I went through the papers. I took some out and put them aside to see a birth certificate.

'What the hell?' I whispered to myself.

Ariana Eileen Evans

Born: April 14, 1996

Location: London, England

Mother: Lily Grace Potter

Father: Unknown

'What and why?' seemed to be all that I could think at the moment. I quickly started to read the other papers which were indeed adoption papers. It was signed by both my adopted parents and Lily Potter. Which meant that Lily knew what she was doing.

'Why on earth would my parents have this?'

None of it made sense to me. Harry's mother? But she died in Godric's Hallow by You-Know-Who's hand. How could she have signed this? She should have been dead by April 14th if she had died Halloween of the previous year. I grabbed all the papers and closed the box shut. I really needed to talk to my parents. Right when I was about to head back downstairs, I heard the front door open.

"Hermione," my father yelled. "Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Coming," I replied.

I started to climb down from the attic. I was halfway down the stairs when I felt strong hands grab my waist.

I jumped and looked down. I sighed in relief when it was just my father.

"Careful, sweetie," my father smiled. "Don't need you getting hurt now, do we?"

I tried to give him the best smile I could. "Thanks, Dad." I jumped down and flinched when my knees bent.

"Hey, are you alright?" he questioned, a look of worry crossing his face.

I looked up. " Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped over a floor board in the attic and cut my knee."

He walked over and kneeled down to examine the damage. "Are you sure?" He did not sound convinced. "It looks pretty deep."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing home early?"

"It's almost five," he laughed. "Sure you are feeling okay there, kid? You are starting to look kind of pale."

I sighed, then smiled. "I'm fine, Dad, don't worry. I just lost track of time when I was cleaning the attic."

"Hello, my loves," my mother said, giving me and my father a peck on the cheek as she walked past us. She walked into the kitchen then stopped to pick up the broken picture frame. "What happened to this?"

"It fell earlier." My voice was quieter than normal. "I'm not sure how. It really freaked me out. That's probably why I look a bit pale. I cleaned up the glass."

My mother smiled. "Well, thank you, dear. I have no idea how it could have happened."

She left it on the counter, then went to the refrigerator and started to pull things out to make dinner. My father helped her. It was like everything was normal.

"I actually have something I wanted to ask you guys," I said, making both my parents look up from what they were doing.

"Aha!" My dad yelled with a knife in his hand and a goofy grin. "I knew something was wrong!"

I could not help but to smile. "Wanna put that knife down there, Dad? I'm sure slinging knifes around is not exactly safest thing to do."

He shrugged. "Next time, I will find a spoon to sling then."

I opened my mouth to reply but mom cut me off.

"Time out!" My mother laughed looking between both of us. "Sweetie what is it?"

I pulled out the papers from my pocket and handed them to my parents.

"Care to explain?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

They both looked down and their faces went pale. My mother looked up with shock written all over her face

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

**So what did you think?!**

**Please please review to let me know what you think! ****You can also PM if you would like! **

**Oh and thank you so much for all of you that left me reviews:-) Irishdanceringrulz1776, Amarenima Redwood, EchoPatronus3, notwritten, piper92, boothaddict77, a**


	3. I'm What?

**Hello dearies! :-) I can not ****believe all the comments, favorites, and follows I already have! Thank you all so so very much! :-) I truly appreciate all of your support for this story! Also a very special thanks to my amazing and wonderful betas! You guys are awesome!**

**Also, the characters that are from the Harry Potter series belong to the amazing J.K Rowling! All other names used in this story belong to me! :-)**

**Don't forget to review!**

"What is it?" I questioned again, moving one of the chairs in front of the breakfast bar so I could sit.

My mother took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as though trying to think straight. "Hermione Jean Granger, where did you get these?" she asked more sternly, waving the papers in her hands.

"Well, when I was leaving the attic, I tripped over a loose board and cut my knee on a nail," I started explaining. "Then I noticed something under the board, and when I lifted it up, I found this in a box."

My father put the knife down and left the room. "Be right back," he mumbled, walking past me.

I turned to look at my mom. "Care to explain? Because I thought you said that you both had no idea what the wizarding world was before I was born. So how would you know either of these people?"

Mom raised her hand and waved her finger at me. "No, no, no, we never said that. We said we had no idea how the wizarding world worked."

I rolled my eyes. "Same thing."

"Don't roll your eyes at me please."

Dad came walking back into the kitchen. I rested my chin on my hand. "What's that in your hand?"

Dad put a file on the counter next to where my mother was standing and sighed. "Paper work." He then pulled up a stool from the breakfast bar and sat down. He motioned for me to do the same. "Raise your leg so I can see your knee please."

"Of?" I pressed on about folder.

My father rolled his eyes. "Again, give me your knee before it rots off."

"If you think its that bad bandaids will not help."

"Mione." He sighed.

I pursed my lips and sighed lifting my leg so that he could see my knee. I turned to mom. "Again, whats that paper work?"

Mom shook her head. "No, we can discuss this after dinner." She reached up and started to grab pans to cook with.

I looked back at dad who was concentrating on putting peroxide and bandages on my knee. I flinched when he kept pressing down on it. He grabbed an ace bandage and wrapped it around my knee. He left the room after he was done, to put the first aid things back in the bathroom.

"No," I ordered as I stood up and walked around the kitchen isle to get the file, flinching when I accidentally ran into one of the chairs. "We need to discuss this now."

"Hermione," my father warned, coming back into the room and grabbing the file before I could.

I ignored him and walked around to get my mom's attention as she started to boil some water.

"Mom."

She looked up and her demeanor actually worried me. There were tears swimming in her eyes and her hands were shaking.

"Sweetie – " she started, her voice shaking slightly.

"Jean," my dad interrupted, rubbing his face in frustration.

She raised her hand and whispered, "She has the right to know."

Dad just nodded his head and motioned for her to go on.

I looked between my two parents, growing confused and worried.

"Sweetie," she tried again, reaching over to grab my hands. "The birth certificate you found, well, it is actually yours," she paused then looked over to my father who nodded. "You're adopted, love."

"What!" My eyes widened as I felt my face lose a bit of color.

Dad looked slightly worried. "Now, honey, I know this is a shock, but-"

"A shock," I interrupted while wrenching my hand out of my mother's." A shock is like saying your having another baby or something, this is just ridiculous." My head was suddenly pounding.

'Why was I adopted?' I thought to myself. ' Harry's mom? None of it makes any sense. I took this time to leave the room. I needed to think, but more importantly, I needed some space. That, of course, did not happen.

Mom started to cry, following me out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry we never told you. Lily made us promise never to say a word. She said you were safer with us."

I didn't say anything, just kept pacing around in front of the fireplace, trying to blow some frustration out. I really wanted something to punch or throw, but reconsidered when I realized how much trouble I would be in. So instead, I just settled for picking a pillow up from the couch and throwing it back down. It really was not working all that well with taking out my anger. Then again ,I really didn't expect it to.

"So what!" I yelled not wanting to hear excuses. "She gave me away. Why the hell would it matter what she said?"

"Hey, watch your language, young lady," my dad scolded, coming in from the kitchen.

"Watch my language?" I laughed bitterly. "Don't you think that's a little stupid considering the bomb you just dropped?"

My dad's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something else, but Mom raised her hands at him. "John, stop. Love, listen to me," she begged, grabbing my arms so that I was facing her. "Look, we love you so much, Hermione" She brought her hands up to cup my face. "You are our daughter no matter what! That is never going to change."

"Then why hide it?" I whispered, tears started to run down my face. "Why lie about everything that she wanted you to?"

Mom gave dad this 'wanna help me out here' look.

My father sighed walking over to where we were standing. "Because she is my cousin. Well, distant cousin, that is."

"You still lied," I cried out. "After everything you told me about how 'lying is bad' and 'always tell the truth even if it's hard' and so on."

My parents' eyes reflected hurt and distress. "We know, Princess," Dad stated. "And you have no idea how unbelievably sorry we are."

I moved moms hands from my face and walked away from them, past the small coffee table and to the stairs.

"Hermione, wait," Mom yelled, walking towards me and grabbing my arm again to stop me.

"Would you have told me?" I questioned. "I mean, if I never found those papers, would you have told me?"

Mom hesitated, but Dad answered: "Probably not, to be honest." Mom sent Dad a nasty glare.

"Of course," I snorted and glared at both of them. "Why did I know that was going to be the answer?" I turned and started to run up the stairs to my room.

"So you would rather us lie to you again." Dad muttered.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" I could hear them both yelling.

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I felt so upset; it was overwhelming. I slid down the door and to the floor, crying. I brought my knees to my chest and just cried out all my frustration, hurt, and anger. I was so deeply hurt that they never told me, and that they were never really going to either. I cried because my parents didn't want me - my real parents, that is. They wanted to get rid of me. Then on top of all of this Harry and Lily! Lily Potter died that night in Godric's Hollow! They found her body and everything. I'm just so confused by all of it.

It felt like I was sitting there for hours when I heard my phone ringing from the other side of my room. I wiped by face clean of all the tears and stood up. I walked past my bed and went to my desk where my phone was sitting on my iHome, charging. There were some texts from Lia, asking if I wanted to do anything. I rolled my eyes because I had told her earlier I was too busy. But I went ahead and texted back sure; I could use some company besides my parents. I put the phone down and walked to my closet to change. I really, really needed to get out of this house. I wished I had Harry and Ron here now more than anything. I could have really used my best friends to talk to. Then again, maybe I had to just keep this whole thing to myself, considering that Harry's mom was involved. Not just that, but now to find out that Harry is actually my brother! It just seems so overwhelming to be thinking about everything.

Quickly, I pulled out a pair of short turquoise leggings (I needed to find something to hide this ghastly knee) and my black dress suit skirt that came just barely above my knees. Looking through most of the shirts I had, I finally found the turquoise tank top. After grabbing a pair of low-heeled black sandals, and quickly putting my hair in a side braid, I grabbed my phone and purse and walked out the door. Lia said that she would be there any second.

I ran back down the stairs and saw my mom sitting on the couch while Dad was standing besides the fire place, talking in hushed tones. Mom's face was red and blotchy from where she had been crying, and Dad just looked overwhelmed and tired. He was looking into the fire place and had some unshed tears in his eyes. I actually started to feel a little guilty. I never have really seen my dad cry, not even when my grandfather passed away a few years ago.

"I'm going out with Lia for an hour or so to clear my head," I announced from the foyer.

They both stood up. "I really think you should stay here so we can talk," Dad replied, sounding angry. "Look, I understand that you have a lot of information to process. But its dark outside and I would feel more comfortable with you just staying here."

"Really?" I growled. "Because I think you should have told me about the whole adoption thing before now." I shrugged. "But I guess we do not always get everything we want."

"Young lady!" Dad yelled.

"No, Dad," I snapped. "Look, I love you both. This will not change that. But I really need some time to think about everything. We all need some time to just breathe and think."

Dad was about to say something, but Mom moved in front of him and walked over to me. "I agree." She kissed my cheek. "I think you should stay here, but I want you to be able to think clearly."

Dad sighed and came over next to us. "I agree. I'm not all to happy about it, but you may not see Lia for a little while after tonight. Well, at least not until you come back home for Christmas."

I didn't say anything, just nodded. As furious as I felt, I still loved them more than any other people in this world. I said goodbye, then walked out the door and to Lia's car. Our house had a little curvy sidewalk that connected to the driveway. On either side were small patches of flowers Mom had put down.

I got into Lia's car and immediately told her what was going on. I never told her that I was a witch and felt bad about it all the time. She was one of my best friends and I told her everything. Well, basically everything that is. I was afraid to tell her about my other life in the wizarding world. All that she really knew was that I got accepted to a private school in Scotland.

I cried and yelled and basically just let out all the frustration from that day. Lia, being the awesome friend she was, just listened and let me vent.

Once we parked in the lot by the movie theater, she turned the car off and reached over to hug me. I returned the embrace and cried some more.

"What should I do?" I sobbed into her shoulder, burying my head in her neck.

She rubbed my back and pulled away to look at me. "Look, hun," she started. "I won't sit here and say I understand what you are going through, 'cause I don't. I really could not even imagine all this."

She paused, then smiled. "But hey, do you realize how much your adopted mom and dad care about you? They give you basically everything that you want, including sending you all the way across the world just to go to a fancy school."

I looked at her and laughed at that.

She smiled. "It hurts because they lied to you. Yes, they should not have lied, but maybe they had a good reason."

I bit my lip and looked out the window. She had a point. I really never gave my parents a chance to explain. I sighed as I looked at the people walking around town to the various shops and restaurants. I looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks for being such an awesome friend, girl!" I loved Lia because when I was with her, I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I could have fun and just be me.

"You are most welcome, lovely!" she replied, then reached behind the seat to grab her purse. "Here." She threw it at me. "Your makeup looks like hell."

I gave her a confused look. "I wasn't wearing any."

She smirked. "Exactly! Let's go have some fun!"

I ended up having a really amazing and fun night. We went to the movies, then got something to eat right after. We talked about school, our old friends from the primary school I went to before Hogwarts. On the way home, she asked what was up with the photo from earlier that fell.

"Hm, you know, I still have no idea what happened," I replied.

She shrugged. "Maybe it was the wind."

I shook my head. "No, it was not that. All of the windows were closed and the air was off."

She pulled back into my driveway and parked the car.

"Oooh!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "What if it was a ghost?"

"A ghost?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

I laughed. "Well, I know someone has been watching way too many paranormal shows."

She pushed me as I started to get out of the car. "No, I'm serious!"

"Okay, well, if I find a ghost, I will be sure to call," I laughed.

"Damn straight," she giggled.

I walked over to the driver's side and gave her a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

I pulled away and she smiled. "Same here, girl. Love you and behave out there in London. By the way, you still owe me a British boy!"

I laughed and said my goodbye again before heading back to the front door.

I was nervous about talking to my parents, but felt less angry than I had before. Lia helped me feel better about the whole thing. Maybe not a hundred percent better, but a little. She explained that there could always be more to the story. Which was completely true. I sighed as I opened the door and walked through the door. "Mom?" I yelled. "Daddy?"

I squinted my eyes together in confusion. On the floor were splotches of red, leading from the top of the stairs into the living room.

"Hello?" I yelled again, walking through the living room slowly. I could feel my heart racing a thousand miles per minute. I rushed over to the fireplace to grab one of the metal pokers. I then followed the red trail which led into the kitchen. All I could keep hoping was that nothing to serious was going on. Though I knew that this was probably not the case. I just had this really sick feeling in my stomach the whole way in there. I kept trying to quit thinking about the blood splotches I saw. Then again, maybe it was not even blood! Yes, yes mom could have just spilled something. I did make sure to keep looking around just in case someone popped out.

My stomach dropped as, against my will, my eyes took a closer look at more red splotches.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" I quietly asked, scared out of my mind. Thinking if there really was something wrong, yelling is not the smartest thing to do. I finally made it into the kitchen: the lights were all turned off. I felt the wall next me, gathered all my Gryffindor courage, and turned them on. When I turned around and looked at the ground between the breakfast table and island, I dropped the poker and screamed.

Laying on the floor in a pool of blood was my father.

**What did you think? Please review to let me know what you think!:-) I would absolutely love to get your opinions!**

**Big thanks and shout out to: dreamer2322, croaker2003, EverythingIsPossibleDarling, OliveB, Amarenima Redwood, Irishdanceringrulz1776**


	4. Please Don't Go!

**Hello my lovelies! :-)**** Thank you all so so very much for all the comments, favorites, and follows! :-) I truly do appreciate all of your support for this story! Of course a very special thanks to my amazing and wonderful betas! You guys are awesome! I'm so excited that you all are already asking questions! Trust me, you will have many many more before this story is complete. There are many many secrets to be reveled!**

**Now to answer some questions you all had for me!:-)**

**This is a Alternate Universe story! So that being said Hermione's birthday is not following the books. Some things in this story are staying true to the books, whereas others will not :-). The story itself is set in modern times not the 90s like in the books. My reasoning for this is all due to the fact that there is just way more technology now that I could use in the story. **

**The characters that are from the Harry Potter series belong to the amazing J.K Rowling! All other names used in this story belong to me! :-)**

**Don't forget to review review review!**

"Dad!" I screamed and ran over to him, crying. I dropped to my knees and shook him. He was lying on his side facing the door.

"Please wake up, Dad!" I kept screaming. My blood turned cold and everything just seemed to start moving in slow motion.

Dad was completely drenched in blood, a pool forming all around him. I had no idea where all this blood was coming from; he didn't have any serious wounds in the front that I could see. I decided push him on his stomach so I could see his back.

My eyes went huge and I thought I would be sick.

"Oh my God," I said, horrified. There was a dagger plunged into his back. I kept saying 'no' as I tried to pull the knife out not really thinking clearly at the moment. His shirt was ripped and he had a wound starting from his left shoulder all the way to his side. The knife was in the middle of his back. After finally getting it out, I quickly threw it to the side. I turned him back over and noticed how pale he was. I felt for a pulse but could not find one. I listened for a heartbeat and realized there was nothing to hear.

I put my hands to my head and screamed as loud as I could. I had no idea what the hell to do. My mind just seemed to not be working right. I was scared and horrified beyond belief. I stood up looking franticly for something, anything, that could help me at this point. I bolted over to the other side of the room where the kitchen table was, to grab the phone on the wall. I started to dial 911 but the phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor. I was covered in my father's blood and had no idea what to do. The phone just broke and I was just standing there doing nothing while my father was dying!

'No.' I thought to myself. 'He is not going to die.'

I had my wand upstairs! I needed to get it as soon as possible so that I could try and save my father. I took off my outer shirt and put it on his back to try and stop the bleeding.

I ran into the coffee table as I crossed the living room. I raced up the stairs as fast as I possibly could and into my bedroom. I opened the door and bolted over to my desk where I kept my wand in one of the drawers. I opened it and realized there was nothing there. I started scrambling through my other drawers but it was not there either. I slammed the top one shut and grabbed my school trunk from the side of my bed, thinking maybe I threw it in there while I was packing. I went through the entire thing, completely destroying my room. It was not there either!

I continued to cry when I realized it was gone and my father was dying downstairs. I thought I was going to throw up when I heard a scream coming from down the hall.

"Mom!" I screamed.

I bolted from my room and ran down the hall to my parents' room. The door was locked; I tried slamming my body into it. "Mom!" I kept yelling over and over. I had never felt more useless. More and more tears started to fall down my face. I slammed my forehead against the door in frustration. Another blood curling scream caught by attention and I ran back into my room. I looked around for anything that could be of use. I sprinted into my bathroom with speed I never knew I had. I glanced around trying to see if I had anything that I could use as a weapon. I looked in the mirror and noticed the shower behind me and made my way over to it. I ripped the pole that held the curtain down and ran out of the room.

The screaming had stopped and that scared me beyond belief. I grabbed the pole and slammed it into the door as hard as I could. While doing this I also began slamming my body into the door as well. Eventually, I tried kicking and hard as I possible could. I did this a few times then finally kicked the damn thing opened.

After finally getting into the room I turned the lights on. The room was completely trashed. There was blood splattered on two of the walls. Papers were thrown everywhere and my mom's vanity was tossed over, the glass of its mirror strewn over the floor.

"Mom!" I yelled.

I got no answer but heard another scream. It sounded like it was from their bathroom. Just as I started to run that way, the lights went off. My heart felt like it was about to come out of my chest. I never felt this scared in my life. Not even last year at the Department of Mysteries when we faced all those Death Eaters.

"Who's there?" I asked, turing around.

I felt someone brush past me and I whipped my head to the side. Just as I started to move, the lights came back on. I looked to the left where the bathroom was and screamed bloody murder. My mom sat up against the wall covered in blood, her arms and legs bent at strange angles. There was a growing pool of blood around her. I had no idea where all the blood could be coming from. She had wounds all over her body, from what I could see, but nothing that would be causing that much blood to be lost. Her eyes were slightly open and she looked ready to pass out.

I held onto my chest and covered my mouth, ready to be sick. But that feeling lasted less than a second when I realized that was my mother and she needed help fast. I started running to her but halfway there I felt someone kick me down. I turned around to see a masked figure.

Death Eater.

Why the hell did I not realize it could have been them before now! I started to get up but whoever it was just pushed me back down. I fell hard back to the floor and started to just kicked at him wildly, hoping that I could hit a sore spot. He grabbed my leg and started to pull me towards him. I grabbed onto one of the bed post and tried kicking him again. This time it worked and he tripped backwards. I sat up quickly and stumbled to my feet looking around frantically – a rather large stick caught the corner of my eye.

A wand!

I ran over to it and snatched it up. I then looked over to my mom and tried to head back over to her. I didn't get too far before I felt someone tackle me to the ground. I held on tightly to the wand and turned over to face him. I started sending various hexes at him, _S__tupefy_, _Expelliarmus, _anything I could think of to get him off of me. Everything I threw his way he was able to block. Then I kneed him where I knew it would hurt and he rolled off to the side.

I tried standing up to fight and send more hexes to him, but he was much faster then I gave him credit for. He punched the side of my face and knocked me down again. I yelled in frustration at getting knocked down so many times. I tried getting up but again, he was faster, and I barely even saw him coming. He grabbed my by the neck and threw me into my father's dresser. My head hit the corner and I fell to the floor. I could feel blood fall from the back of my skull. It hurt like hell. I quickly stood up and tried hitting him again but he flung me across the room into my mom's broken vanity. I heard a sickening crack and screamed. I fell onto all of the broken glass, feeling it stab me every where, and yelled again.

"Go away!" I screamed tears pricking my eyes from the pain. "Please just leave us alone."

He walked over to me slowly with the wand in his hand. I tried to crawl over to my mom when I felt something very sharp pierce the skin above my shoulder. I cried out again; the pain was almost unbearable.

I glanced over to my mom and saw her moving her lips. I couldn't think about all the emotions that threatened to explode right now. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. If I did I would never be able to think straight and get us out of this horrible situation. I did not know what to do anymore. Whoever this was, just had so much more strength.

"Stop, plea – " She stopped and started coughing.

The masked figure stopped moving towards me and made his way to her.

"Give me one reason." The voice was deep, dark and most of all scary.

I searched around for something to throw. Anything at this point.

"She – has – nothing – to – " She was cut off by more coughing and blood.

"Oh, that is quite the contrary. She has everything to do with this."

I tried to reach inside my mom's vanity drawers. I was shaking horribly bad and was starting to feel dizzy. Every inch of my body was in the worst pain I have ever felt. Right up there when I was hit with that curse at the Ministry. But , at this point, adrenaline was taking over as I knew I had to get us out of here. I would not let my mother die from this psychopath. I knew that Dad had a gun hidden in here for emergencies. I slowly opened it and struggled to find the gun. My arm was starting to go numb and the blood just kept flowing freely from where the glass had stabbed me. I could feel the blood soaking through my clothes mixing in with my fathers.

"Lily will have Severus – " My mom's eyes started to go to the back of her head.

My head snapped over to where my mother was at when I heard these names, distracting me for a moment. I threw away any thoughts at and just focused on getting that damn gun.

"He will do nothing at all. Last I heard, he knows nothing. Nothing of you, your husband or this little girl. He most definitely knows nothing about dear, sweet Lily. Am I wrong?" The man laughed darkly. "You should have never thought for one single second that you could even try to kill me. That, my dear, was the worst mistake of your life."

I finally found it! I quickly pulled the gun into my hands and stood up slowly. He was so engrossed in his rant that he had stopped paying attention to me or anything I was doing.

"Die, you stupid bastard!" I yelled, pulling the trigger, hitting him square in the head. There was a loud shot and the man fell to the ground. I ran over to my mom.

"Mio – " She cut off again as she coughed. I looked over at the man who was lying there, motionless.

"Mom, stay with me, okay? I'm going to call a ambulance to come get you." I grabbed one of Dad's shirts that had been laying there from everything being thrown around, and wrapped it around her. I finally noticed that she was stabbed in several different places. I tried to stop the bleeding when my attention went to one of her arms. It looked like the bastard had bitten her!

"Stop, love." Her voice was becoming more weaker and weaker by the moment. Tears fell down my face.

"No!" I yelled. "You are going to be fine. I'm going to get you healed." I looked around frantically for the wand that he had on him.

"My angel, stop."

I ignored her as my tears fell, still looking around for it. "Where is my wand?"

"He broke it." She coughed some more. "Hermione."

"WHERE IS IT?" I screamed. My emotions had finally let loose and it felt like I was just falling apart. My sobs had started to become more and more uncontrollable to the point where I could barely breath.

"I have lost too much blood my love. It is my time to go now." She drew in a shaky breath.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to her, grabbing the closest piece of fabric I could find. I kept working on stopping the blood coming from the stab wounds in her abdomen.

"No, no it's not." My eyes were blurry from tears.

"Yes, angel. You need to let me go." I could barely hear her voice now, it was so weak.

"Mommy, please." My voice cracked. "Please don't leave me."

I looked at her and our eyes locked. Memories from my entire life started to flash through my eyes. The first time that her and dad helped me ride a bike. All those times that we had our family outings to the beach. Dad would always complain because he would feel all gritty from the salt water. I thought of the times where I was little and would run into their room when there was a bad storm going on. How proud they were of me when they found out I was considered the brightest witch of my age. Every moment we had ever had together. All the times that they were there for me when I scrapped my knee or had a bad day. They were always there.

"I'm so sorry. I will be a better daughter and won't argue with you anymore," I said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Hermi-" she started but I cut her off.

"I promise not to be selfish. I need you, please," I screamed. "I CAN HELP YOU!"

Mom smiled slightly. "I love you, sweetie." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Aria, I love you so much." She flinched in pain.

I shook my head and was about to say something but she cut me off.

"You are going to be so great, baby. You're going to beat every obstacle that comes your way, I know you will. My sweet, brave, beautiful baby girl" Her voice started to get softer, her tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you so very much. My angel." Her eyes began to shut. "Never forget that."

"NO! MOM, please don't go, please!" I yelled, grabbing her into my arms. "I love you, please, Mommy."

She smiled with her eyes closed, taking one last breath. "Dumbledore has what you need. I will promise to always be with you." With that, Jean Granger took her last breath and was no more.

"NO NO NO! MOMMY!" I screamed as loud as I could, shaking her limp body. "Please come back! Don't leave me!" My crying was uncontrollable now.

"Someone please HELP ME!"

I looked at my mother's white face. I started shaking her again. "Please come back, Mommy. Please don't leave me alone," I screamed to her. I kept screaming as loud as I could, and held her body close to mine.

I heard a loud pop from downstairs. My head turned frantically to the door and back to my mom.

"Help!" I screamed, moving in front of my mom. "Please help us!" Not thinking clearly just really wanting this all to just be a dream. I started to panic when I realized that it could just be more death eaters coming to help.

"Jean, Hermione?" I heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Up here! Please hurry!" I screamed and sighed in a relief that it was Dumbledore.

I started to stand up to meet him at the door when a hand pulled me forcefully back down and to the side. I rolled over my mom and felt a weight settle upon my legs.

I looked up into the eyes of the man I had just killed.

My eyes went as wide with horror. I tried to punch him, but he had managed to pin my arms above my head. I screamed when I felt the wounds from the glass staging me stretch. He gave a wicked smile and pulled out a knife. I started to thrash around wildly when I saw this.

"HELP!" I tried to struggle but the man had too strong of a hold on me. "Please help!" I could hear several footsteps charging up the stairs.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, the sharp knife was pushed into my chest. I screamed so loud it felt like my lungs were bleeding. The pain was unbearable. I knew the blade was close to my heart. I kept screaming as loud as I could.

"Goodnight, Ariana Snape," he said.

I felt him push down harder on the hilt and then I let the darkness consume me.

**Cliff hanger!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:-). I realize it has been a few weeks since I last updated this story. Just so everyone is aware I will be posting a new chapter either every week or every other week. I'm currently a senior in college taking 19 hours, a practicum, working on weekends, and trying to keep up with my YouTube channel! I guess you could say I'm one busy girl! ;-).**

**Thanks so much to Irishdanceringrulz1776, Amarenima Redwood, Icelynne, dreamer2322, croaker2003 for all you reviews on the last chapter!:-) I hope I was able to answer any questions you may have had!**

**Oh and one more thing. . . .REVIEW PLEASE!:-)**


End file.
